Le secret de Lelouch
by Mycetina
Summary: Suzaku, inquiet de l'état de fatigue de Lelouch, s'invite chez lui pour la nuit. Mais que fera le jeune homme en découvrant la véritable identité de celui qu'il aime ?
1. Double identité

Note de l'auteur :

Voici un petit OS qui n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être. Je les trouve juste trop mignons ensemble et, après avoir fait le tour des fictions déjà postées, je me suis décidée à en écrire une moi-même. Elle n'a absolument rien d'original et son scénario brille par son inexistence ! Il s'agit de mon tout premier lemon, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Double identité**

Suzaku, assis sur son futon, attendait patiemment le retour de Lelouch, occupé à la salle de bain. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entrer, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, ce qui laissa tout loisir au jeune homme de détailler sa silhouette fine. Il était loin d'être musclé mais son torse imberbe était tout de même parfaitement dessiné. Le japonais secoua doucement la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, secrètement heureux que l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce dissimule son regard aux yeux de son ami.

_ Dis, Lelouch, est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ?

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, coulant vers lui une œillade interrogatrice.

_ Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

Le soldat haussa les épaules, pour tenter de prendre l'air détaché.

_ Tu dors beaucoup en classe de moment. Tu commences même à avoir des cernes. Du coup, je me demandais si quelque chose te tracassait au point de t'empêcher de dormir.

Devant le regard perçant de son meilleur ami, l'invité rougit légèrement. Cela faisait deux semaines à présent qu'il observait Lelouch et, même si le jeune homme n'était pas connu pour être des plus attentifs en cours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Depuis tout petit, après leurs débuts difficiles, il ressentait un profond besoin de protéger le britannien, et le voir ainsi lui faisait mal.

_ C'est pour cela que tu as insisté pour venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Suzaku se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment le soi-disant traitement anti-cafards que subissait son appartement, l'obligeant à se faire héberger, n'avait pas trompé son meilleur ami. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais su lui mentir.

_ Entre autres. Je voulais aussi revoir Nunnally.

La jeune fille avait été la pièce maîtresse de son plan. En effet, il savait pertinemment qu'elle réclamait sa présence, rare en ce moment à cause de son travail pour l'armée, et, comme Lelouch n'avait jamais pu refuser quelque chose à sa sœur, il en avait profité. Bien sûr, il adorait cette enfant adorable et passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie avait illuminé sa vie tout en lui permettant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami.

_ Alors, est-ce que tu vas me parler ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? reprit Suzaku.

Lelouch secoua la tête.

_ Tout va très bien.

_ Menteur.

Il reçut en retour un regard sombre mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il était décidé à avoir des réponses et ne se laisserait pas manipuler par son ami. Il ne supportait pas que le britannien lui cache des choses. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Il voulait être son confident. Celui sur qui il pourrait toujours compter. Il était simplement amoureux de ce jeune homme si beau et si mystérieux même si, en cet instant, il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il croisa les bras et le fixa avec insistance.

_ Est-ce que c'est lié à l'école ?

_ Suzaku…

_ Réponds.

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que c'est lié à Nunnally ?

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Quoi que tu proposes, je te dirai non, le coupa le brun avec mauvaise humeur. Je dors juste mal en ce moment. Fin de la discussion.

Suzaku laissa échapper un soupire irrité. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit aussi buté ? Il se leva et vint prendre place à côté du jeune homme qui recula légèrement, surpris par cette soudaine proximité. Le soldat planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux améthyste de son vis-à-vis. Il s'y perdit un instant, oubliant ce qu'il allait lui dire avant de finalement se reprendre

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda finalement le japonais alors que le silence s'installait.

_ Mais tout va bien je te dis ! rétorqua Lelouch en haussa en ton.

_ Lulu ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! répliqua Suzaku, plus fort encore.

Étrangement, Lelouch ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il semblait las, plus fatigué encore qu'auparavant. Il s'adossa au mur, ramena ses jambes tout contre lui sans lui accorder un regard. Le soldat demeura immobile. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, le prendre dans ses bras pour faire disparaître cet air mélancolique de son beau visage, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le braquer encore plus.

_ Que penses-tu de Zéro, Suzaku ?

Le japonais fut surpris par cette question. Il savait que son ami détestait Britannia plus que tout autre personne dans ce monde, à part peut-être les Chevaliers Noirs et ce Zéro, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça au point de ne plus en dormir. Il médita un instant ses paroles avant de répondre.

_ C'est un terroriste. Il tue des innocents dans sa soi-disant guerre contre Britannia.

Lelouch se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

_ Mais il veut renverser Britannia et son système injuste. Ne faut-il pas le soutenir ?

Suzaku hocha la tête.

_ Personne ne sait vraiment ce que veut Zéro, mais même si son but était honorable, les moyens qu'il emploie sont immoraux. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il ? Ici, à l'école, tu ne crains ni Britannia ni les Chevaliers Noirs…

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit finalement Lelouch en forçant un sourire. Tu me connais, je réfléchis toujours trop.

Suzaku voyait bien que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Il devait à présent démêler les pensées tortueuses de son ami. Celui-ci quitta la chambre, prétextant aller préparer du thé, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

Le japonais se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures mais les étoiles brillaient déjà haut dans le ciel. Soudain, le portable de Lelouch, posé sur le bureau, vibra. Curieux et un peu jaloux, Suzaku ne résista pas à l'idée de voir qui contactait son ami à cette heure.

 _Tout s'est_ _passé_ _comme prévu._ _Aucun problème._

L'étrange message n'était pas signé. Il plongea le soldat dans une profonde réflexion. Lelouch avait décidément beaucoup de secrets. Ces années de séparation ne se comblaient pas assez vite à son goût. Puis, ce fut son propre portable qui sonna.

_ Lloyd ?

Il décrocha rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte toujours close.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ _Désolé de te déranger mon petit Suzaku_ , répondit l'excentrique savant à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te réquisitionne pas ce soir. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant._

_ Au courant de quoi ?

_ _Les Chevaliers Noirs ont cambriolé une base militaire et ont vol_ _é_ _5 knightmares de dernière génération._

Suzaku ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dévirer sur le téléphone de Lelouch.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ _L'_ _o_ _pération a été mené_ _e_ _d'une main de maître. Ils n'ont rencontré aucune résistance._

Le soldat, perdu dans ses pensées, demanda quelques précisions avant de finir de raccrocher.

C'est à ce moment que Lelouch revint, les bras chargés d'un plateau. Suzaku le suivit du regard. Se pouvait-il que son meilleur ami soit lié aux Chevaliers Noirs ? Cela expliquerait son sommeil en retard. En ce moment, les terroristes étaient particulièrement actifs et leurs actions toujours aussi complexes.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le brun en remarquant son regard fixe.

_ Non, rien du tout. Tu as un message je crois.

Le britannien acquiesça et consulta l'appareil avant de sourire légèrement.

_ C'est qui ? demanda Suzaku, de plus en plus méfiant en tentant de paraître innocent.

_ Une amie. Pour le devoir de science de jeudi.

Suzaku hocha la tête, heureux que son interlocuteur ne remarque pas son trouble. Son esprit lui, fonctionnait à toute allure. Maintenant qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité que Lelouch soit Zéro, car jamais il n'accepterait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et ne pouvait donc pas être un simple sbire, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir raison. Cela expliquait pourquoi Zéro l'avait sauvé d'une condamnation à mort lors de son faux procès pour le meurtre du prince Clovis. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait voulu l'enrôler parmi les Chevaliers Noirs. Et comme il l'avait lu même pensé un peu plus tôt, Lelouch détestait Britannia. Il avait toujours juré de se venger. Tout collait. De plus, il avait largement les compétences et les facultés mentales pour assurer le rôle du terroriste masqué.

_ Tiens.

Il accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendit Lelouch et la but lentement, savourant son parfum sucré. Que faire à présent ? Lui, pilote du lancelot, avait pour mission d'arrêter Zéro. Mais si Zéro était Lelouch, s'il était l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des semaines, cela changeait tout.

_ Lelouch, tu savais que Zéro m'a proposé de rejoindre les Chevaliers Noirs ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

Son ami eut l'air surpris mais Suzaku ne sut pas si c'était sincère ou non. Le britannien était un excellent menteur, contrairement à lui.

_ Non, mais je suppose que tu as refusé.

_ En effet. Outre ses méthodes, je ne voulais pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne montre pas son visage à ses hommes.

_ Il doit avoir ses raisons pour se cacher, répondit Lelouch en haussant les épaules. Ne pas se faire arrêter par exemple.

Son ton était plus détaché que précédemment. Il ne semblait plus perdu dans ses pensées mais de nouveau sûr de lui. Comme le Lelouch de tous les jours.

_ Je finirai par découvrir qui il est.

_ Et tu l'arrêteras.

_ Peut-être.

Suzaku ne manqua pas le petit tressaillement qui secoua son ami alors qu'il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres. Ses soupçons se confirmaient.

_ Tu es plus sûr de toi en temps normal. N'est-ce pas toi qui, il y a quelques jours encore, disais à Shirley que tu arrêterais Zéro et ses sbires pour protéger tout le monde ?

Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

_ Lulu ?

Le britannien posa son regard améthyste sur lui, impassible.

_ Est-ce que tu es Zéro ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser son sourire moqueur. Sourire qui faisait tant craquer Suzaku.

_ Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est pas moi.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Tout concorde. Ne me mens pas. Je sais que c'est toi.

Le jeune homme perdit toute trace de sourire, devant d'un coup mortellement sérieux, et le darda du regard. Il se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

_ Bravo pour tes déductions, Suzaku Kururugi. Mais je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir te laisser partir en sachant cela. C'est trop important.

Suzaku sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Zéro. Lelouch. Lelouch. Zéro. Il avait raison : ils formaient une seule et même personne.

_ Tu comptes me tuer ? railla-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait rien contre lui. C'était certes un génie mais au corps à corps, il était pire qu'un enfant. À moins de cacher une arme à feu dans son pantalon, il ne craignait rien.

_ Je vais simplement effacer tes souvenirs.

À ces mots, il toucha son œil droit.

_ J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à te faire ça, mais tu es un ennemi bien trop problématique.

Suzaku grimaça : il n'avait jamais voulu être l'ennemi de Lelouch. Dire que tout ce temps, c'était après lui qu'il courrait.

_ Alors ne le fais pas.

Le terroriste lui adressa un regard mauvais qui le fit frissonner.

_ Je ne peux prendre aucun risque. Tu fais partie de l'armée de Britannia. Tu as maintes fois prouvé ta loyauté à cette tyrannie !

_ Et ma loyauté envers toi ! s'exclama Suzuku, touché par ses mots pleins de haine.

Son éclat de voix surprit Lelouch mais il ne changea pas d'expression.

_ Depuis que tu as débarqué chez moi, depuis le tout début - enfin presque- , nous avons toujours été amis. As-tu oublié que je t'ai sauvé la vie, ce jour où tu étais dans les souterrains avec cette fille en vert ? Contre les ordres de mes supérieurs.

Il se souvenait en détail de ce fameux jour. Il avait été si heureux de retrouver Lelouch et si inquiet lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auprès de Lloyd et Cécil, sans nouvelle de lui. L'aimait-il déjà à cet instant ?

_ Cela ne change rien.

_ Et ce jour où tu as glissé du toit ?

_ Ton satané chat m'avait volé le masque, gronda Lelouch en croisant les bras. Tout ceci est bien gentil, mais c'est Lelouch Lamperouge que tu sauvais. Zéro, tu le traquais et tu n'aurais pas hésité à le tuer !

_ Parce que tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me dire la vérité. On aurait pu en parler…

Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement en imaginant la confrontation. Têtus l'un comme l'autre, il ne savait pas qui aurait eu gain de cause. Lui sans doute. Lelouch finissait toujours par gagner leurs joutes verbales.

_ J'aurais pu te convaincre d'utiliser des méthodes différentes, si j'avais su.

Un long silence s'installa. Suzaku réfléchissait, Lelouch l'observait, visiblement prêt à agir. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière il comptait agir mais, puisque Lelouch était Zéro, il devait s'attendre à tout. Trop de mystères planaient encore autour du terroriste.

_ Lulu. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le britannien l'invita à poursuivre, intrigué par l'abandon dont il faisait preuve.

_ Je veux rejoindre les Chevaliers Noirs et les changer de l'intérieur.

_ Pardon ?  
Cette fois, sa surprise était authentique. Le soldat lui adressa un petit sourire.

_ Quitte à changer un système pourri, autant être du bon côté. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

_ Et ton serment envers Britannia ?

_ Tu es un prince de Britannia, que tu le veuilles ou non, ricana Suzaku. Donc techniquement, ma conscience est tranquille de ce côté-là.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Lelouch le considéra longuement, comme cherchant à le juger. Suzaku subit l'inspection sans broncher. Ce n'était pas avec des mots qu'il le convaincrait.

_ Tu es vraiment étrange ce soir.

_ Il y a une raison à cela. Est-ce que tu veux la connaître ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Suzaku prit le visage de Lelouch dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien.

_ Suza… ?

Il ne le laissa pas terminer, plaquant ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, surpris, ne chercha pas à se dégager. Heureux de ne pas être violemment rejeté, le soldat laissa sa main droite glisser vers la nuque de son vis-à-vis tandis que la gauche descendait vers ses reins, afin de l'attirer plus près de lui. Leur corps entrèrent en contact, provoquant un frisson qui remonta le long de colonne vertébrale. À regret, mais obligé de respirer, le soldat finit par se détacher du brun et planta son regard émeraude dans les orbes améthyste. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air perdu qu'affichait Lelouch, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rosées. Il était tout simplement adorable. Zéro était Lelouch mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Lelouch en avait.

_ Suza…

_ Chut, murmura le garçon en s'approchant de nouveau.

L'autre se tortilla mais il était prisonnier de l'étreinte douce de son ami. Suzaku le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et déposa une série de baisers papillon sur son cou, goûtant à cette peau si pâle. Chaque fois qu'il y posait ses lèvres, il avait envie d'aller un peu plus loin. Il voulait tout découvrir du corps de son ami. Il voulait tout embrasser.

_ Suzaku…qu'est-ce que… ?

Un gémissement s'éleva dans la pièce alors que le soldat s'attaquait à sa clavicule droite. Ce son électrisa le jeune homme qui sentit son désir monter d'un cran. Son pyjama commençait à devenir de plus en plus serré mais il tâcha de l'ignorer. C'était le désir de Lelouch qu'il cherchait à éveiller, pas le sien. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse parfait totalement offert à lui et découvrit un nouveau point sensible sur le corps de son ami, au niveau de la quatrième cote. Il se concentra un instant dessus.

_ Arrête… gémit Lelouch en tentant de le repousser.

_ Non, répondit fermement le garçon avec un sourire supérieur.

Son ami avait toujours été celui qui contrôlait tout, qui savait tout à l'avance, mais ce soir, il était totalement à sa merci. Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu lui échapper. Bien sûr, Suzaku ne voulait pas le forcer mais ses réactions lui laissaient présager que ses protestations, bien molles, n'en étaient pas vraiment. Il allait en profiter pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

_ Laisse-toi faire.

Sa bouche descendit un peu plus et s'attarda sur un téton rose, dressé sous l'effet des caresses. Il s'amusa à le maltraiter, tantôt le léchant, tantôt le mordillant, se délectant au passage des gémissements de son propriétaire. Il fut légèrement surpris en sentant une main s'insinuer dans ses cheveux châtains, et choisit de remonter pour embrasser de nouveau celui qu'il aimait. Cette fois, il chercha à approfondir le baiser, titillant les lèvres de Lelouch de sa langue. Après une courte hésitation, celui-ci les ouvrit, laissant entrer un Suzaku euphorique qui s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation. Aussitôt, un duel s'engagea pour le contrôle du baiser, mais le soldat s'imposa bien vite face à l'inexpérience de son vis-à-vis. À présent à genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes de Lelouch, il le dominait également par sa hauteur. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

_ Je t'aime, Lulu, murmura Suzaku en s'éloignant une nouvelle fois pour le couver d'un regard doux. Zéro ou pas Zéro.

Son interlocuteur rougit violemment, baissant les yeux, gêné. Le soldat rit doucement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus chastement, mais une sourde angoisse l'habitait à présent. Cette absence de réponse après cette déclaration l'inquiétait même si son amour ne moquait pas de lui ni ne le repoussait. Lelouch n'avait jamais été démonstratif, loin de là, mais à cet instant, cela le dérangeait.

_ Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Le considérait-il toujours comme un ennemi ?

_ Que veux-tu… que je te dise... ? balbutia Lelouch.

_ Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ?

Une fois de plus, seul un rougissement lui répondit. Suzaku rit doucement avant de reprendre son exploration. Lelouch était bien trop fier pour lui répondre et le fait qu'il ait percé son secret n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors que ses doigts revenaient jouer avec les tétons sensibles, son autre main descendit plus bas, jusqu'à frôler l'entrejambe du britannien lui laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise. Le soldat sourit dans l'obscurité en comprenant qu'il était sans doute le premier à toucher le jeune homme ainsi. Cela exacerba son désir et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements pour le pénétrer immédiatement, sans aucune attention. Il recula légèrement et, par des gestes doux, décolla le garçon du mur pour l'allonger précieusement sur le lit. Lelouch ne le quittait pas du regard, suivant ses mouvements d'entre ses cils.

_ Tu es tellement beau.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus… lui répondit le brun en se mordant la lèvre.

Le soldat fondit sur celles-ci et les dévora avant de recommencer ses caresses, de plus en plus pressantes, tandis que Lelouch commençait à répondre à ses attentions. Timidement, il avait glissé ses mains dans le dos du garçon, le rapprochant de lui, et décrivait des arabesques sur sa peau. De plus, Suzaku pouvait sentir, tout contre sa jambe, son sexe qui commençait sérieusement à se durcir, et l'incitait à poursuivre son traitement. Finalement, il ne put plus résister et glissa sa main sous le pantalon et sous le boxer de Lelouch pour attraper l'objet de ses désirs.

_ Suzaku ! cria le jeune homme, de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

Le soldat fondit sur ses lèvres enfin d'étouffer les bruits si érotiques qu'il laissait échapper. Il n'avait aucune envie que Nunnally ne les entendent et le viennent voir ce qui faisait ainsi crier son frère. Il se mit à masturber vivement le britannien, le laissant à peine respirer entre ses baisers tandis qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

_ Suz… Arrête…Je… je…

Il ne parvenait plus à faire une phrase correcte. Sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite tandis que ses mains, à présent sur son torse, le poussaient faiblement pour tenter de le faire obéir.

_Ne fais pas de bruit, ordonna le japonais en le délaissant.

L'instant d'après, il prenait son membre en bouche, faisant se cambrer son amant. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches délicates pour le maintenir en place et se mit à le sucer avec application. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais il tenait à s'appliquer le plus possible pour Lelouch. Visiblement celui-ci appréciait. Les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, il tentait de se taire mais cela n'empêchait pas ses gémissements de briser le silence nocturne. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de rupture. Dans un cri, un peu trop fort pour Suzaku mais au combien excitant, il éjacula dans la bouche du japonais qui avala tout rapidement avant de remonter le long du torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci, épuisé par son orgasme, tentait de reprendre pied à la réalité sans vraiment y parvenir. Sa poitrine, luisante de sueur, se soulevait à intervalle rapide.

_ Vraiment magnifique… souffla Suzaku, hypnotisé par cette vision de toute beauté.

Attendant patiemment qu'il se remette, le soldat promena ses doigts sur les cuisses du jeune homme, à la recherche de nouveaux points sensibles dont il pourrait user pour le soumettre un peu plus à lui. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il en découvrit deux, qui réveillèrent une nouvelle fois le désir de son camarade de jeu.

_ Suzaku ?

Il releva les yeux vers Lelouch, qui s'était assis sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Celui-ci s'avança plus encore et l'embrassa doucement. Le japonais répondit avec bonheur. Puis, le britannien se recula et lança un regard timide à l'érection douloureuse de son amant.

_ Tu… enfin tu …

Suzaku adorait voir Lelouch aussi confus à cause de lui mais à cet instant il devait être sérieux. Il lisait dans ses yeux la peur qu'il éprouvait pour ce qui allait suivre. Cela était parfaitement compréhensible étant donné que c'était sans doute la première fois, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas de ce sentiment.

_ Je ne ferais rien si tu ne le veux pas, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. On n'est pas obligé.

Lelouch secoua vivement la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Tout simplement adorable.

_ Non… c'est juste que… ça a l'air gros…

Le japonais rit avant de se débarrasser lui-même de son bas de pyjama. Il vit Lelouch écarquiller les yeux devant la dimension de son membre fièrement dressé. Il avait pensé que le voir le rassurerait mais apparemment, cela avait eu le résultat inverse.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Zéro ?

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse mais l'ignora et lui sourit doucement.

_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promets, déclara Suzaku en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

Sans le lâcher, il le rallongea doucement et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Il recommença ses attouchements, se concentrant sur les cuisses pour dévier petit à petit vers les fesses du britannien. Celui-ci sembla se détendre peu à peu et devint lui-même plus entreprenant. Ses touchés se firent plus appuyés et sa bouche se perdit dans le cou du soldat qui se mit lui aussi à gémir. N'y tenant plus, il lui présenta trois doigts.

_ Lèche, susurra-t-il devant son regard interrogatif.

Celui-ci le considéra un instant, comme pour lui reprocher ses ordres, avant de les humidifier de sa langue. Ce contact fit frisssonner le japonais qui finit par les lui retirer et introduit presque immédiatement après un doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Lelouch se tendit, mal à l'aise face à cette intrusion, mais Suzaku se chargea de le distraire par de nouveaux baisers papillons. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ajouta un second doigt, puis encore un troisième. Celui-ci fut douloureux pour le britanninen qui laissa échapper une plainte.

_ Je suis désolé…

Le japonais prit d'un de ses tétons entre ses doigts et le roula doucement entre eux, provoquant un flot de sensations qui détendit le jeune homme. Peu à peu, il sentit les muscles de son amour se détendre autour de ses doigts et il imprima un léger mouvement. Après une nouvelle plainte, Lelouch se remit à gémir. Alliant va-et-vient et mouvements en ciseau pour le détendre, Suzaku apprécia cet antre si chaud et si étroit qui bientôt serait sien.

_ Viens, Suzaku… souffla finalement le brun.

_ Non, répondit simplement le japonais.

Lelouch lui adressa un regard perdu avant de brutalement se cambrer en arrière avec un cri de plaisir. Suzaku eut un sourire pervers et toucha de nouveau la prostate du jeune homme d'un mouvement habile du poignet. La réaction fut immédiate, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ Suza… !

Un nouvel impact le coupa net.

_ J'aime t'entendre…

Un nouveau cri de plaisir retentit. De son bras libre, il appuya sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, les maintenant immobilisées contre le matelas.

_ Supplie-moi, Lulu, lui susurra le japonais à l'oreille.

_ S'il te plaît…

Suzaku se mit à mordiller le lobe offert alors que son ami s'accrochait à ses épaules, lui plantant ses ongles dans la peau. De sa main, il frappa encore, collant son corps contre le sien. Il inspira à plein poumon l'odeur si délicate qui caractérisait son amour.

_ S'il te plaît quoi ?

Leurs virilités se frottaient l'une à l'autre, provoquant des décharges de plaisir qui les rendait fous l'un comme l'autre.

_ Je veux que tu viennes en moi, souffla Lelouch, impatient. Je veux que tu…

_ Que je… ? demanda Suzaku qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait voulu jouer mais il n'était plus certain de pouvoir résister bien longtemps à cet appel à la luxure. Lelouch était tellement parfait.

_ Arrête de t'amuser et pénètre-moi ! ordonna brutalement le jeune homme en s'empalant lui-même d'un mouvement du bassin sur les doigts de son tortionnaire.

Le japonais décida d'abandonner la partie et embrassa à pleine bouche son amant. Puis, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grondement de mécontentement qui le fit rire. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Lelouch et positionna son sexe devant l'entrée encore vierge du britannien.

_ Détends-toi.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Lentement, Suzaku se mit à pousser contre les chaires et commença son entrée. Il voulait être doux, mais la chaleur qui l'entoura lui fit perdre tout contrôle. D'un seul coup, il s'enfonça entièrement à l'intérieur de Lelouch qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

_ Je suis désolé ! s'exclama le japonais en s'immobilisant.

Paniqué, il essuya les larmes de douleur de son ami et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe pour le masturber et lui faire oublier la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

_ Pardonne-moi… murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… C'est que… tu es si bandant….

Il avait tellement envie de ressortir pour entrer de nouveau, de l'écarteler de l'intérieur, de le pilonner aussi fort que possible mais il ne devait pas. Il devait absolument se contrôler. Il voulait faire l'amour à Lelouch, pas le baiser. Il l'aimait tellement. Finalement, il sentit les muscles se détendre légèrement autour de lui et il souffla de soulagement. Il chercha ensuite le regard de Lelouch qui avait fermé les yeux.

_ Lulu ?

Lui en voulait-il ? Il allait se retirer quand les deux orbes améthyste réapparurent. Il n'y lut aucune trace de colère, seulement du plaisir malgré la douleur.

_ Je crois que ça passe… Vas-y.

Le cœur en fête, Suzaku se retira lentement pour revenir tout en douceur, sans lâcher son amant du regard. Il le fit une fois, puis deux, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ses mouvements. Rapidement, Lelouch se mit à gémir, augmentant son propre plaisir. Mais il ne devait pas perdre la tête. Il devait se modérer. Y aller doucement.

Soudain, Lelouch claqua son bassin contre le sien et il ne put retenir un grondement presque bestial.

_ Plus fort, ordonna le britannien en recommençant, allant à la rencontre du corps du japonais.

_ Te revoilà à donner des ordres ?

Malgré tout, le japonais ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter et se mit à faire des mouvements plus amples et plus puissants.

_ Suzaku ! Recommence... !

_ Putain, Lulu… tu es si serré...

À présent, il se fichait qu'on puisse les entendre. Rien n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que Lelouch et lui.

_ Plus fort ! répéta Lelouch une seconde fois.

Suzaku se retira totalement avant de se rengainer violemment. Le corps de son amant se cambra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait se blesser mais le cri de pur plaisir qu'il poussa le rassura. Il passa ses mains sous son dos pour le soulager et le redressa doucement. Puis, il recommença. À chaque coup, il sentait sa verge se faire comprimer. C'était tellement agréable. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre sans cela jusqu'à présent ?

_ Lulu… ! J'en veux encore plus...

Il écarta les fesses du britannien qui ne se fit pas prier et vint une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre, approfondissant leur étreinte. Cette fois, Suzaku heurta sa prostate. Heureusement, ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes et étouffé le cri du jeune homme. Vu la pression que celui-ci exerçait sur ses épaules, l'entendre aurait suffi à le faire jouir immédiatement. Mais il avait envie d'en profiter encore un peu.

_ Tu es à moi… gronda-t-il en frappant de nouveau cet endroit particulier. Lelouch vi Britania. Lelouch Lamperouge. Zéro. Tu es à moi !

Il ponctuait chaque nom d'un coup de reins, plus intenses les uns que les autres. Son amant en semblait pas l'entendre, totalement perdu dans les affres du plaisir, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Le voir se tordre de plaisir sous lui lui suffisait amplement.

_ Suzaku !

Leur danse devint de plus en plus frénétique. Tous deux étaient à bout. Finalement, Lelouch craqua le premier et se rependit sur le ventre de Suzaku. Sentant l'antre se refermer autour de son sexe, Suzaku vint à son tour en criant le nom de son amant.

Ils tombèrent sur le matelas, épuisés, en sueur, mais heureux. Suzaku se retira de son amour avec précaution puis le prit dans ses bras. Le britannien se laissa faire docilement et blottit son nez au creux de son cou. Suzaku attrapa la couverture à tâtons et les recouvrit. C'est un sourire béat aux lèvres qu'il ferma les yeux.

Après un court silence, alors qu'ils glissaient lentement mais sûrement dans le sommeil, la voix de Lelouch s'éleva.

_ Tu ne me dénonceras pas à Britannia ?

Le soldat secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son amant.

_ Ton secret est mon secret.

Une nouvelle minute passa mais cette fois, Suzaku ne chercha pas le sommeil. Son amant s'était de nouveau tendu contre lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

_ Suzaku ?

_ Oui ?

De nouveau une hésitation, avant que trois petits mots ne se fassent entendre :

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime, Lelouch.


	2. Bienvenue parmi nous

Note de l'auteur :

Je ne comptais pas écrire de suite mais m'a demandé une suite et… pour une fois j'avais une idée de ce que je pouvais écrire ! Un autre chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Comme pour le précédent, ça tourne assez vite au lemon, vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Bienvenue parmi nous**

Kallen était anxieuse et, si elle se fiait aux visages de ses compagnons d'armes, elle n'était pas la seule. Quelques heures auparavant, Zéro avait convoqué l'ensemble des Chevaliers Noirs sans donner la moindre explication. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, loin de là, mais, cette fois-ci, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu crois qu'il a fomenté un nouveau plan pour frapper Britannia ? demanda son voisin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis au courant de rien.

Cela l'attristait quelque peu. Elle était le bras armé de Zéro depuis un moment maintenant et ce dernier lui laissait souvent entendre que des grosses attaques se préparaient. Parfois même, il écoutait son avis sur l'un de ses plans. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Leur attente prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Ce fut C.C, l'étrange compagne aux cheveux verts de leur leader, qui les rejoignit en premier.

Son air détaché et peu concerné par tout ce qui l'entourait la rendait assez peu sympathique pour les rebelles. Elle ne se mêlait jamais à eux et, à part lorsqu'elle transmettait les ordres de Zéro, il était rare qu'elle leur adresse simplement la parole. Ainsi, peu l'appréciaient et beaucoup se méfiaient d'elle. Malgré tout, ils savaient que Zéro se reposait sur elle et qu'elle l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois de Britannia, aussi s'étaient-ils décidés à s'en remettre à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, C.C ? demanda Kallen. Où est Zéro ?

\- Il arrive, répondit simplement la sorcière en haussant les épaules.

Surgissant des ombres de l'entrepôt où ils étaient réunis, d'une manière dont lui seul avait le secret, Zéro apparut. Inconsciemment, des sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres des Chevaliers. Tous étaient très fiers de suivre ses ordres, même s'ils auraient préféré connaitre le visage de celui qui tenait leur vie entre ses mains. Mais ses qualités de chef et son intelligence hors du commun compensaient largement ce mystère qui animait bien des paris au sein du petit groupe.

\- Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour vous présenter un nouvel arrivant dans nos rangs, déclara posément Zéro.

Un homme vint se placer à ses côtés. Son visage était lui aussi caché derrière un masque sombre.

\- Encore un masque ?! s'exclama quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

\- On en a marre des masques ! cria un autre.

\- On comprend que tu dois en porter un, Zéro, ajouta un troisième. Tu es celui qui risque le plus, mais pourquoi lui devrait rester caché alors que nous avançons à visage découvert ! Britannia sait exactement qui nous sommes ! fit un troisième.

Étonnement, le nouveau éclata de rire.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne leur plairait pas, lança-t-il d'un ton léger en se tournant vers Zéro. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il accepte de te suivre.

\- Nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela, rétorqua Zéro avec un brin de mauvaise humeur qui n'échappa à personne. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Écoute, le coupa l'autre en posant familièrement une main sur son épaule, ici, techniquement, je ne risque rien. Au-dehors, je peux très bien porter ce masque si ça te chante.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester davantage, l'inconnu enleva son masque.

Des exclamations de stupeur parcoururent l'assistance. Tous connaissaient parfaitement ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux émeraudes. Britannien d'honneur, soldat de l'armée de Britannia et, surtout, pilote du Lancelot qui tuait tant des leurs à chaque escarmouche.

\- Kururugi Suzaku, cracha Kallen, hors d'elle.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un mauvais rêve, elle allait se réveiller ! Comment Zéro pouvait accepter qu'il rejoigne leurs rangs ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tout simplement impensable. Zéro ne pouvait qu'avoir perdu la tête ! À moins que Kururugi ne lui ait retourné le cerveau ! En tant que membre du conseil des élèves du lycée Ashford, elle avait l'occasion de le côtoyer quasi quotidiennement et connaissait l'étendue de sa loyauté à l'égard de Britannia.

\- Le soldat Kururugi est venu de lui-même me trouver afin de m'exprimer sa volonté de rejoindre notre Ordre, reprit Zéro. Si jamais il venait à avoir le moindre comportement suspect…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il se tourna vers Suzaku, qui arborait un sourire en coin mi-moqueur mi-joueur.

\- … disons qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

C'était la vérité, mais Suzaku se força à rester aussi confiant que possible. Une fois de plus revenait cette menace à peine voilée qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait son amant tout à fait sérieux et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi assuré de ce fait. Suzaku lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était bien plus fort de lui physiquement. Lelouch envisageait peut-être de lâcher l'Ordre sur lui pour qu'ils le lynchent ? Non, ça ne collait pas. Il avait dit qu'il pouvait effacer ses souvenirs. Comment ? Ce mystère le rendait dingue mais il finirait par le découvrir, il s'en était fait la promesse.

\- Donne-nous une seule bonne raison de croire ce meurtrier !

\- Il connait mon identité. Il aurait pu la divulguer et mettre un terme définitif à notre cause, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

De nouveau, des exclamations de stupeurs s'élevèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de qui se cachait derrière le masque noir de Zéro mais ce britannien d'honneur oui ?! C'était le monde à l'envers.

\- Il nous plantera un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il aura rassemblé assez d'informations sur nous ! gronda Kallen. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

\- Je pensais que tu aurais confiance en moi, Kallen, répondit Zéro d'un ton qui réveilla aussitôt sa culpabilité. Tu m'as toujours suivi, même dans des opérations que tous qualifiaient d'insensées, et tu as vu de tes propres yeux leur succès. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil… murmura-t-elle.

Mais son argument avait fait mouche. Même si les rebelles n'appréciaient pas ses idées, ils suivraient Zéro. Au bout du compte, il leur apportait toujours la victoire. Aucun ne prendrait le risque de le contrarier. Ils avaient bien trop peur que leur mystérieux leader ne disparaisse définitivement dans la nature sans qu'ils ne puissent le recontacter.

\- Je me porte garant de Kururugi, reprit Zéro en balayant l'assistance d'un geste de la main. Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous recontacterai sous peu pour notre prochaine frappe.

Alors que tous se dispersaient, Kallen entreprit de suivre Zéro et Suzaku qui s'éloignaient.

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour me punir si je parle, Zéro ? demanda Suzaku.

Kallen fronça les sourcils en attendant le ton presque concédant de son camarade de classe lorsqu'il prononça le surnom de leur chef. Il se fichait ouvertement de lui.

\- Tu connais peut-être l'un de mes secrets, mais tu es loin de tout savoir à mon sujet.

Suzaku secoua la tête avec un air boudeur.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas si je te supplie ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tu ne me fais pas confiance, décréta-t-il en s'avançant vers son ami.

Celui-ci recula pour rétablir une distance convenable entre eux, mais cela ne découragea pas Suzaku qui poursuivit son approche jusqu'à ce que le dos de Zéro heurte le mur derrière lui.

\- Arrête, ordonna Zéro d'une voix ferme.

Kallen allait surgir pour aider son chef, mais le britannien d'honneur reprit la parole.

\- Je pensais pourtant t'avoir prouvé que ma loyauté n'allait qu'à toi.

Et, ce disant, il posa une main sur la taille de Zéro pour rapprocher leur corps et fourra sa tête au creux de son cou. Kallen resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle inattendu. Suzaku et Zéro, ensemble ? Non, elle devait mal interprété la tentative d'intimidation qui se jouait devant elle.

\- Mais peut-être que tu désires que je recommence ?

Suzaku posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Zéro, le faisant frémir. Cette fois, Kallen devint rouge comme une tomate : plus aucune ambiguïté n'était possible. Heureusement, Zéro repoussa fermement Suzaku de la main et échappa à ses bras musclés.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Suzaku. Nous avons une guerre à mener.

\- Une guerre à terminer, rectifia le jeune homme.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Non. Une guerre à mener implique des morts, une guerre à terminer implique le retour de la paix. Cette simple question de point de vue est essentielle. Il va falloir que je refasse même ton éducation, ça ne va pas être simple, soupira Suzaku en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, grogna Zéro en tournant les talons. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux renverser Britannia.

Kallen ouvrit grandes ses oreilles. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de l'engagement de Zéro. Finalement, l'arrivée de Suzaku était aussi une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Il n'empêche que tu dois changer ton vocabulaire, rétorqua Suzaku.

\- Suzaku, tu me fatigues.

\- Je préférerai te fatiguer autrement, rétorqua le japonais en s'approchant de nouveau dangereusement de lui.

Zéro croisa les bras pour lui montrer sa désapprobation. Derrière son masque, il le fusillait probablement du regard.

\- Ici, tu n'es rien pour moi, Suzaku. Un soldat parmi les autres. Alors comporte-toi en tant que tel.

Ainsi donc les deux se connaissaient en dehors du champ de bataille. Le cerveau de Kallen se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, dressant la liste de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient côtoyer régulièrement le britannien d'honneur. Toute l'armée de Britannia et toutes les personnes présentes au lycée. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait. Qui était véritablement Zéro ?

\- Comme tu veux, soupira Suzaku avec une moue de dépit. Mais tu regretteras ses paroles.

\- Viens, je dois te parler de notre prochaine attaque. Maintenant que tu es parmi nous, il faut en profiter.

Et ils s'en allèrent pour de bon. Kallen choisit de ne pas les suivre et retourna vers les autres, plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kallen entreprit de surveiller étroitement Suzaku. Celui-ci n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Toujours sérieux en classe, toujours aimable avec les autres, toujours le même comportement à son égard. Elle avait beau le fixer ouvertement avec son regard soupçonneux, il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et avait même l'audace de lui sourire, ce qui faisait bouillir en elle une colère que son personnage faible et calme ne pouvait pas exprimer au grand jour. Elle voulait lui parler face à face et surtout seule à seul, mais le britannien d'honneur était toujours accompagné. Notamment, il semblait suivre Lelouch à la trace.

Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'elle avait remarqué l'intérêt du jeune homme pour le vice-président du conseil des élèves, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être surprise. Depuis l'arrivée de Suzaku, ces deux anciens amis n'avaient pas montré de liens particulièrement forts les unissant, si on exceptait le jour où le britannien d'honneur avait sauvé Lelouch d'une chute mortelle et où celui-ci avait appuyé son entrée au conseil des élèves. Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Pas que cela l'intéressait, mais maintenant que Suzaku faisait partie de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, elle devait se méfier encore davantage de lui.

À la fin de la journée, elle se décida à prendre Suzaku entre quatre yeux et l'intercepta alors qu'il errait dans les jardins du lycée, discutant avec Lelouch.

\- Excuse-moi Lelouch, mais je voudrais parler à Suzaku, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

Lelouch hocha la tête.

\- Pas de problème. À demain, Suzaku.

Il s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, les laissant seuls. Obnubilée par Suzaku, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas le regard lourd d'avertissements que le brun lança à l'ancien soldat. Celui-ci se tourna vers Kallen, contrarié : il espérait pouvoir passer le reste de l'après-midi, voire sa soirée, avec Lelouch, blotti entre ses jambes. À la place, il allait devoir tenir une conversation qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit-elle en perdant sa façade de faible britannienne. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu es et tu resteras un soldat de ceux qui nous oppriment.

\- Au final, vous voulez tous la même chose. Chaque camp veut écraser l'autre et, à cause de ça, des gens meurent. De civils innocents qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Je me bats pour la paix et l'ordre, le camp m'importe peu.

\- Donc tu te fiches des milliers de morts que provoque Britannia ? Tu devrais te battre pour la liberté de tous les japonais. C'est toi le chevalier blanc au grand cœur !

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec un dégout bien audible.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en notre combat. Tu mets en péril toutes nos actions et tu mets Zéro en péril !

Le visage de Suzaku s'assombrit.

\- Si jamais tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je te tuerai, menaça Kallen.

\- Je suis prêt à mourir pour Zéro.

\- Tu es prêt à le trahir oui !

\- Je sais qui est Zéro et, ça vois-tu, c'est la grande différence entre nous. Ce qui me donne un avantage considérable sur toi et ta bande de rebelles ! De ce fait, je suis bien plus à même de le protéger, qu'il incarne Zéro ou le civil se cachant derrière le masque.

Elle serra les dents, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Pour peu qu'il le désire vraiment, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

\- Comment as-tu découvert son identité ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air, répondit Suzaku alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. J'aurais dû comprendre dès le départ. C'est tellement évident.

Évident ? Elle avait beau chercher elle ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. En fait, à part Lelouch qu'elle avait innocenté quelques heures seulement après l'apparition de Zéro, elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre piste.

\- Tu es jalouse en fait ? murmura Suzaku alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Kallen alors que ses joues se coloraient de pourpre. Mon seul but est de protéger de Zéro. De lui-même s'il le faut.

Suzaku haussa un sourcil.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je vous ai vu ensemble après la dernière réunion. Tu joues avec Zéro et lui tombe complètement dans ton panneau. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu as un faible pour Lelouch ?

Suzaku se força à rester aussi impassible que possible. Si Lelouch venait à avoir vent des soupçons de Kallen, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Je ne joue pas avec lui, gronda-t-il, décidant de ne pas rebondir sur le sujet « Lelouch ». Pourquoi pensez-vous tous ça ?

\- Donc lui aussi a des doutes, conclut Kallen avec satisfaction.

Elle savait que son leader n'était pas aussi naïf. Peut-être que sa relation avec Suzaku était en fait délibérée et que le manipulateur n'était peut-être pas Suzaku mais Zéro lui-même ? Cela lui ressemblait assez. Mais dans quel but faisait-il ça ? Pour avoir de renseignements sur Britannia ? Et cette histoire d'identité révélée… C'était un jeu risqué.

\- Il le pensait, nuance, rétorqua Suzaku en secouant la tête. Je lui ai prouvé le contraire.

\- En l'agressant sexuellement ? rétorqua immédiatement Kallen.

Le soldat prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il aimait Lelouch, bordel ! Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Pourquoi tout le monde cherchait-il à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Jamais sa camarade de classe, et maintenant de lutte, n'entendrait raison. Pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas que Lelouch et Zéro n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Et alors, c'était Lelouch qui le tuerait… ou mettrait ses menaces à exécution, ce qui pourrait être bien pire. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle pourrait bien le débarrasser de Kallen pour un petit bout de temps.

\- Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt réticent au départ, reprit-il avec un sourire nostalgique, mais il a fini complètement docile entre mes bras.

Kallen rougit violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

\- Je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais, ajouta Suzaku, heureux de sa réaction. Il a aimé mes baisers, mes caresses, toutes ses sensations que je lui procurai. Il a même fini par me supplier de le prendre.

\- Tu…

\- Bien évidemment, en bon soldat, j'ai obéi aux ordres. Je l'ai fait gémir… et hurler.

\- Arrête ! s'exclama Kallen en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir ! Elle ne voulait rien savoir ! À présent, des images suggestives envahissaient son esprit, immortalisant Zéro et Suzaku dans des positions bien trop compromettantes à son goût. C'était si loin de l'image qu'elle avait de son leader !

\- J'ai bien l'intention de recommencer…

Tout de suite après la fin de cette conversation.

\- … dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

S'en fut trop pour Kallen qui tourna les talons et s'en alla, le cœur battant.

Suzaku la regarda disparaitre, riant sous cape. Mais se rappeler cette première nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagés, en parler ouvertement, l'avait mis d'entrain pour un peu d'amour. Il devait rejoindre Lelouch au plus vite, en priant pour que ne croiser personne en route qui remarquerait la bosse légèrement proéminente qui se profilait dans son pantalon.

* * *

Dès que son amant ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Suzaku bondit sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, Lelouch l'attira à l'intérieur de chez lui et referma la porte, priant pour que personne ne les ait vus. Une fois à l'abri, il répondit au baiser tandis que le japonais le serrait contre lui.

\- Que te voulait Kallen ? demanda-t-il quand Suzaku lui permit de respirer.

\- Peu importe, grogna celui-ci.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de Lelouch et le fit basculer dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama le britannien en passant précipitamment ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Je profite de toi, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit l'ancien soldat en se dirigeant d'un pas impatient vers la chambre de Lelouch.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Arrête un peu de me donner des ordres, Lulu. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

Il le déposa sans trop d'attention sur le matelas et se plaça immédiatement au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant avec passion alors que ses mains défaisaient l'uniforme qui lui barrait l'accès à une peau pâle et à l'odeur envoutante.

Lelouch rendit les armes et laissa son amant lui ôter son haut.

\- Bah voilà, sourit Suzaku en envoyant le vêtement à terre. C'est comme ça que je t'aime. Bien obéissant.

\- Suzaku… gronda Lelouch.

\- Et susceptible en plus, ricana-t-il.

Il plongea son nez dans le cou du brun et se mit à suçoter la peau, lui laissant un beau suçon.

Il savait que personne ne le verrait jamais, mais il s'assurait ainsi que Lelouch se souvienne qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas disparu, il devrait le cacher et, donc, il penserait à lui.

Alors que les mains de l'ancien soldat commençaient à malaxer son fessier, Lelouch décida de prendre les choses en mains. S'il laissait Suzaku faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui dès qu'il le désirait, il n'allait plus avoir une seconde de répit. Il noua alors ses bras autour du torse musclé de Suzaku et utilisa tout son poids pour basculer au-dessus de lui. La manœuvre réussit sans trop de difficulté.

\- Lelouch se rebelle… commenta Suzaku avec un sourire joueur.

\- Suzaku va faire ceinture s'il continue.

\- D'accord, je me tais !

Lelouch attendit quelques secondes pour voir si son amant se taisait effectivement, avant de hocher la tête avec approbation.

\- C'est bien. Tu as le droit à un baiser.

Et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Se faisant, il défit avec une lenteur calculée les boutons du haut de l'uniforme de Suzaku avant de lâcher ses lèvres. Il entreprit alors de laisser courir sa langue sur la peau mate du jeune homme. Celui-ci haleta de plaisir, ses mains venant caresser les cheveux soyeux du brun.

Après l'avoir fait languir quelques minutes, Lelouch défit la ceinture de Suzaku et lui enleva son pantalon.

\- Impatient ?

\- Tu vas t'en plaindre ? demanda Lelouch en caressant sa verge à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement.

\- Absolument pas, souffla le soldat, les yeux brillant de luxure.

Sa main remonta le long du torse pâle avant de se nicher au creux des omoplates offertes. Usant de sa force, il força Lelouch à se plaquer contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus se passer du gout de ses lèvres.

Soudain, le portable de Lelouch se mit à sonner, le faisant se redresser brusquement. Profitant de cette distraction momentanée, Suzaku le fit à nouveau basculer sous lui. Le brun poussa une exclamation de surprise mais le japonais reprit ses caresses, se fichant éperdument de la sonnerie. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, aussi tenta-t-il de le repousser pour atteindre son appareil, posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Laisse sonner, ordonna Suzaku en venant lécher son épaule.

\- C'est peut-être important, dit-il en parvenant à s'extirper de son étreinte.

À demi essoufflé, le brun lui tourna le dos pour attraper le téléphone, offrant à Suzaku une vue de son postérieur qui lui plut grandement.

\- Kallen tente de joindre Zéro.

Ce nom contraria énormément Suzaku. Elle ne cessait de mettre à mal ses plans aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire. Tandis que son amant décrochait, il s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes sur le matelas, une lueur joueuse illuminant ses prunelles émeraudes.

\- Que veux-tu, Kallen ? demanda Lelouch en levant un doigt en direction de Suzaku pour lui ordonner d'arrêter et de ne pas faire de bêtises.

\- Je voulais te parler de Kururugi Suzaku, répondit la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Qu'…

Lelouch sursauta quand il sentit la langue de Suzaku se promener sur son doigt. Il tenta de le lui retirer, mais le jeune homme saisit son poignet et, le fixant intensément, se mit à sucer les premières phalanges de façon suggestive.

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire à son propos ? reprit Lelouch en tentant d'ignorer le comportement de son amant.

Kallen ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait appelé Zéro sur un coup de tête, dans le besoin désespéré qu'il infirme les paroles de Suzaku mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de but en blanc !

\- Est-ce que vous lui faites réellement confiance ?

\- Suzaku…

Le japonais plissa le nez et s'approcha plus encore de Lelouch, bien décidé à lui faire raccrocher. Se collant contre lui, il entreprit de continuer à le déshabiller.

\- … ne fera rien contre l'Ordre.

D'un geste, il tenta de le repousser, mais Suzaku était bien trop fort pour lui.

\- Arrête ça, ordonna le britannien, couvrant de sa main le micro du téléphone.

Kallen fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas saisi ce que c'était. Comme il ne poursuivait pas, elle reprit :

\- J'ai vu votre… proximité… lors de la dernière réunion. Je crois qu'il joue avec vous. Vous devriez vous méfier.

Lelouch fusilla son amant du regard. À cause de lui, quelqu'un était à présent au courant de leur relation. Pour qui allait-il passer auprès de ses hommes ? Heureusement que c'était Kallen qui l'avait vu et pas Ogi ou un autre.

\- Oh que oui je joue avec toi, susurra Suzaku contre son oreille libre.

Il attrapa le lobe entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement. Malgré sa colère, Lelouch ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir.

Kallen fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ?

\- Je sais très bien à quoi pense Suzaku, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je pense…

Suzaku saisit les hanches de son amant et les tira violemment vers lui, le faisant basculer sur le dos dans une exclamation de surprise.

\- … à toutes les choses perverses que je vais te faire.

\- Zéro, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kallen.

\- Oui, rétorqua sèchement Lelouch alors que Suzaku lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer d'un même geste.

Il tenta de lui balancer son pied dans sa poitrine, histoire de l'éloigner un peu, mais Suzaku l'esquiva et saisit sa jambe. Il la souleva et embrassa le creux de sa cheville, ses deux mains remontant le long de sa cuisse. Lelouch ferma les yeux un court instant, alors que des frissons de plaisir le traversaient. Il devait raccrocher avant que Kallen ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de Suzaku.

\- C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, chuchota l'objet de la conversation.

Kallen se mordit la lèvre. Zéro ne la croyait pas. Que pouvait-elle dire pour qu'il l'écoute ? Suzaku était une menace à éradiquer immédiatement. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ?

\- Savez-vous qu'il a un faible pour un garçon de son lycée ?

\- Je suis... au courant.

Il y eut un nouveau gémissement qui la fit ciller. Mais que se passait-il ? Que faisait Zéro ? Puis, de nouveau, le son parut être atténué.

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite…, menaça Lelouch en fusillant Suzaku du regard.

\- Tu feras quoi ? le défia l'ancien soldat. Tu aimes ça, je le vois bien.

En effet, la verge de Lelouch était à présent fièrement dressée, attendant les caresses du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire plein de luxure avant de profiter de sa position pour enfouir sa tête entre les jambes du britannien.

L'afflux du plaisir provoqué par la fellation de son amant désarçonna Lelouch qui en lâcha le téléphone. Ce fait n'ayant pas échappé à Suzaku, il saisit le combiné et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du lit. Peut-être que si Kallen entendait de ses propres oreilles son leader bien-aimé prendre son pied, elle cesserait avec ses théories complotistes.

\- Suzaku… le téléphone… balbutia Lelouch, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure châtain du jeune homme au lieu de le repousser comme c'était son intention première.

Kallen haleta. Suzaku était avec Zéro ! À faire … ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas décrocher.

Lelouch se figea d'horreur en comprenant ce que son amant avant en tête. Celui-ci profita de cette seconde d'inaction pour le plaquer contre le matelas et rependre son activité précédente. Le membre du brun pulsait dans sa bouche, l'excitant au plus haut point. Il redoubla d'ardeur, arrachant un cri à Lelouch qui s'était remis à gesticuler. Restait à savoir si c'était pour s'échapper ou pour doubler son plaisir.

\- Kallen ! Raccroche ! cria Lelouch alors que le plaisir le submergeait.

Chez elle, assise sur son lit, Kallen fixait le sol, ses yeux grands écarquillés, le combiné toujours contre son oreille. Elle voulait raccrocher, plus que tout au monde, et pourtant, elle était incapable de bouger.

\- Arrête… ! Kallen entend tout ! implorait Zéro.

Mais, si elle se fiait aux gémissements et soupirs qui lui parvenaient, Suzaku ne l'ignorait superbement. Elle ne voyait rien, mais son imagination jouait parfaitement son rôle pour l'informer de ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle tira sur le col de son uniforme, commençant à avoir un peu chaud.

\- Suzaku… !

Lelouch n'avait plus la force de se battre contre Suzaku. Il avait désespérément besoin de jouir, mais le jeune homme avait décidé de réduire la vitesse de ses caresses buccales, le frustrant de seconde en seconde.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux entendre, Zéro…

Que voulait-il ? Kallen se concentra sans même le vouloir, cherchant la voix de son leader pour être sûr dans saisir les paroles.

Lelouch ferma les yeux et se résigna. Tant pis pour Kallen et pour son image.

\- S'il te plait, Suza. Continue ! Je n'en peux plus…

Suzaku ne se fit pas prier par obéir et, bientôt, les cuisses de Lelouch se resserrèrent autour de sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, il vint dans sa bouche en hurlant son prénom. Suzaku avala sans sourciller le fluide doux de son amant avant de se redresser et de l'embrasser avec passion, lui faisant gouter son propre goût.

\- Je vais vraiment prendre goût à tes suppliques.

\- Je te déteste, répliqua Lelouch, luttant pour retrouver sa lucidité.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Suzaku promena sa main sur les jambes fines de son amant, se détachant momentanément de lui. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il les vit s'écarter d'elles-mêmes, l'invitant pour une suite plus physique. Dieu qu'il aimait voir Lelouch comme ça !

\- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux, susurra-t-il. Mais avant…

Il récupéra le téléphone et constata que l'appel était toujours en cours. Il le prit et retourna auprès de son amant.

\- Zéro, dis à notre chère amie que tu étais consentant, ordonna-t-il en plaçant le combiné contre son oreille. Avec toutes tes protestations, elle peut encore se poser des questions.

\- Non, rétorqua Lelouch en le défiant du regard.

En guise de représailles, Suzaku introduit deux doigts non lubrifiés en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il les bougea immédiatement et sentit presque immédiatement les chairs se détendre autour de lui.

\- Dis-le, sinon tu n'auras rien.

\- Tu te punirais toi-même, répliqua Lelouch. Tu es le plus frustré de nous deux.

Suzaku retira ses doigts et Lelouch retint avec peine une plainte de mécontentement. Pourquoi suffisait-il de quelques secondes pour qu'il se sente aussi vide ?

\- Je peux remédier à ça, sourit Suzku avec un brin de malice.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, posant le téléphone sur la table de nuit. Intrigué, Lelouch se redressa. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Suzaku ramasser leurs deux ceintures.

\- Que vas-tu faire de ça ? demanda-t-il.

Sans répondre, les yeux brillants, Suzaku vint prendre place sur les cuisses de Lelouch, le bloquant sous lui. Rapide, il saisit les poignets de son amant et les attacha ensemble avec l'une des ceintures.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de poursuivre, Suzaku prit la seconde et s'en servit pour l'attacher au montant du lit.

\- Détache-moi tout de suite !

Il tira sur ses liens mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les poignets.

\- Attention, lui reprocha Suzaku en caressant son flanc pour le calmer. Tu auras beau gesticuler, tu ne pourras pas te libérer. Alors profite.

Kallen fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait faire Suzaku ? Allait-il violer Zéro ? Elle frémit d'horreur.

Suzaku s'installa confortablement au pied du lit et adressa un sourire charmeur à Lelouch.

\- Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir.

S'assurant que son amant le voyait sous son meilleur angle, il enroula ses doigts autour de sa verge et commença à se masturber avec application. Déjà bien émoustillé, tant par la beauté de Lelouch que par le fait que Kallen suivait avec attention tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre, ses gémissements emplirent bientôt la pièce.

Lelouch sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. La vision que son amant offrait était… terriblement érotique. Déjà, le désir l'envahissait de nouveau. L'envie impérieuse de toucher sa peau légèrement hâlée de Suzaku s'imposa à lui. Il tira sur ses liens mais Suzaku l'avait solidement attaché. Qu'il le détestait pour ça ! En plus de n'avoir aucune liberté sur leurs jeux amoureux – ce sur quoi il allait devoir faire une croix –, il n'avait plus aucune liberté de mouvement.

\- Tu vas le regretter, je te le promets, siffla-t-il alors que Suzaku commençait à se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir.

Celui-ci émit un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que les autres. Lelouch tenta de l'atteindre du bout du pied mais le japonais était juste assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'effleurer. Il gronda de frustration.

\- Tu n'as qu'une petite phrase à dire et je te libère. Dépêche-toi sinon je vais finir sans toi.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand Lelouch ferma les yeux et que son visage se crispa.

\- Très bien. Donne-moi ce fichu téléphone, maugréa Lelouch avec colère.

Il se détestait pour être si faible face à Suzaku et, d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Cet homme le rendait fou, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était peut-être ça l'amour. Donner le pouvoir à l'autre de vous détruire.

Riant, Suzaku reprit l'appareil et l'approcha de l'oreille délicate de Lelouch.

\- Kallen ?

\- Oui ? murmura la jeune fille après une hésitation.

Elle avait arrêté de respirer sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je suis plus que consentant.

Levant les yeux vers Suzaku, il sentit sa colère fondre devant le regard doux dont le couvait son amant.

\- Et je l'aime, ajouta-t-il.

\- … D'accord.

Suzaku porta l'appareil à son oreille en gratifiant Lelouch d'une caresse amoureuse.

\- J'espère que tu as apprécié, Kallen. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je compte m'amuser encore un peu avec Zéro. De façon exclusive.

Et il raccrocha.

\- À nous deux, Votre Majesté.

* * *

Kallen ne bougea pas immédiatement, incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente. Lorsqu'elle reposa finalement son téléphone, elle était plus rouge que jamais. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Oui, elle avait apprécié. Un peu trop. Il lui fallait une douche froide de toute urgence.


End file.
